CHARMED AGAIN
by BlondeBombshellXX
Summary: To live a normal life, the Charmed Ones and their children cast strong magic on the underworld to prevent evil from breaking through. For 15 years they lived happily until recent events. New evils are rising and the former Power of Three has been broken.
1. CHAPTER ONE

'RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!'

"Ugggggh!"

A small hand flung out from under a mass of white and blue sheets and blindly reached around on a mahogany bedside table until it finally grabbed onto a thin black phone. The fingers slid across the screen knowingly until the offending noise stopped. A small sigh of relief was heard as the hand slid back in the sheets.

For a few minutes nothing was heard aside from the light breathing of a small lump in the middle of a queen sized bed. But suddenly loud footsteps were heard and then a door was flown open. A groan was heard as the sheets on the bed were ripped off by a sandy blonde haired man who wore a large grin as he yelled, "Time to rise and shine sleeping beauty! You have school today!"

In reply he received a groan from the now visible girl who was curled into a tight ball, her arms wrapped around herself. The man laughed at the sight and dove at the girl, his hands ready to grab at her, but she was already jumping off the bed to avoid the attack from him. He landed in the middle of the bed on his stomach, a grin still spread across his face.

"Well that got you up fast!"

The man gave an apologetic smile to the girl who stood staring at him, her arms crossed over her chest. He pulled himself off the bed and stood up, stretching his back in the process. "Perri's gonna be leaving soon to come and pick you up. Don't make her wait for you."

After speaking he turned to leave but the girl speaking made him stop and look at her. "I thought dad was going to let me drive to school today? He promised me that he would."

"Dad left around 3:30 am. He left a note saying that he had an emergency and that Chris said Perri would pick you up, so I had to make sure you got up. I'm sure dad will take you driving later Parker. Things happen."

"What about mom?"

The man shrugged his shoulders, "Mom must have had an early shift today, she was gone before I woke up. I thought she had night shift all week, but you know how she switches all the time."

The girl nodded her head at what the man said, an annoyed look across her face. The man gave her another apologetic look as he said, "Sorry. If Lily didn't have to leave early for court, you know she would let you drive." The man smiled at her and continued, "But you really need to get ready. I'll throw a Hot Pocket in the microwave for you Parker."

The man made his way toward the door, his hand coming up to make a nonchalant motion as Parker said, "Thanks Matt."

After the door closed and Parker heard her brother's retreating footsteps, she sighed throwing her body down onto her bed. Rolling onto her back she stared up at the ceiling on her room, her deep brown eyes thoughtful.

This was the third time that week that her dad had bailed on letting her drive to school. She knew as a detective that things happened and he would have to bail, but the least he could do was come and wake her up himself to tell her, not leave it on a note. But that was what her dad was good at; leaving notes for his two children. There had been a point in time when they were top priority, when he used to take them everywhere and spend almost all his time with them. Once her grandma told her he didn't want to do to them what his father had done to him when he was younger.

Not that she fully understood what her grandma had meant. Her grandpa spent almost all his time with his children and grandchildren. Aside from his heavenly advice and guidance to each of them, he took them to all sorts of places and brought them an abundance of gifts. She couldn't imagine him ever missing out, no matter how small the time, on any part of her father's life.

Parker stared at the ceiling for a few more moments then sighed lightly and sat up. She yawned loudly and stretched out before getting to her feet. Walking over to her open closet she reached in and pulled out an outfit hung the previous night; her school uniform. Quickly changing from her black shorts and pink cami she pulled on the white polo with her schools emblem and the pressed khaki skirt. As she tucked her shirt into the skirt with one hand she used her other to open a drawer and pull out a pair of white knee high socks. Plopping down on the chair to her vanity, she pulled on the socks, flexing her size 7 feet before turning to look at her reflection.

She was pretty content with the way she looked. Shoulder length caramel colored hair, that naturally fell in soft waves, and voluminousness framed her small face. Her facial features were quite simple and very average, with a few light brown freckles scattered about; though she felt she could be considered pretty. Parker smiled slightly at her reflection before grabbing a comb and pulling it gently through her hair.

As she stood up she pulled a random hair tie from her bowl of them, this one a light brown color, and put it around her wrist as she slipped her feet into a pair of black patent leather flats. She turned to look at her reflection in the full body mirror on her wall. She wasn't just average in her face, her whole figure was average, well at least most of it. She had an athlete's body, toned and fit, hardly any fat. She did have a few curves, but they were nothing too special.

She looked away from the mirror and yawned then eyed the phone from earlier. Grabbing it she looked at the time, her eyebrows furrowing; she needed to hurry up.

Moving fast, she walked into her adjacent bathroom, the one she shared with her brother. She reached for the hot pink toothbrush and Crest toothpaste. Hastily, though thoroughly, brushing her teeth she stared at her reflection once more, making sure she didn't drip the white foam all over herself. A few moments later she was rinsing with mouthwash and running out of the bathroom.

Grabbing an overlarge black and red striped Coach tote, filled with her school books, and a large pink Nike duffle, filled with her field hockey gear, she made way to leave her room. But looking back she eyes her field hockey stick, shaking her head at her stupidity. The last thing she wanted to do was use one of the schools sticks during practice. It wasn't as though they were bad, she just preferred her own.

Her flats hit the floor with a light sound as she quickly went down the stairs to be greeted by her brother holding out a Hot Pocket toward her. "Perri just pulled up. You're just in time. Have a nice day and make sure you practice hard today." Like herself, Matt had also played field hockey when he was in highschool, though he ended up ditching it to play soccer by his junior year. He had been good at field hockey, but he was excellent at soccer. It had been a shame he hadn't continued on with it. He had been offered a scholarship to his ideal school, but turned it down at the last minutes, choosing to go somewhere else. He played recreationally during his three years and was approached a couple of times but continuously turned all the opportunities down. He stopped his senior year to focus on his studies. He graduated on the dean's list with a bachelors in Criminal Justice; he became a cop a few months later.

As Parker exited the manor, she spotted a sleek black Lexus pulled up next to the curb, in a rather sloppy manor. Sitting in the passenger seat was a pretty brown haired girl. Acknowledging the figure coming toward her car she pointed toward the trunk, which was popped open. Parker obviously knew to put her gear in the truck, she'd been riding to school with Perri every since the girl had got the Lexus for her 16th birthday. After slamming the trunk shut, a little too hard, she slid into the passenger's seat with a friendly, "Hello!"

Perri in reply smiled and said, "Hey". As she pulled away from the curb and started driving, Parker analyzed her cousin. Unlike her, Perri wasn't wearing a khaki uniform. They went to the same school, but Perri chose instead to wear her red and yellow cheerleading uniform, an option the varsity cheerleaders were given. The uniform fit her small girly figure well and the short cut made her legs look long. She wore her uniform with pride, unlike many of the cheerleader who simply enjoyed the sort skirts. Perri was co-captain though, she couldn't give herself a bad reputation. Parker knew Perri was aiming to be Captain next year, and hopefully continue on into college; no matter how many times her father said cheerleading wasn't a career.

"I'm picking Peyton up from the pool by the way."

Parker raised her eyebrows at her cousin, but didn't say anything. She already knew they would be picking Peyton up; they'd done this every morning too. Peyton was an avid swimmer and practiced every morning before school. She'd always been intense with practicing but once a scout from some prestigious school had contacted her, she had really started pushing herself. It did pay off though. She was the best on her team and some other schools had taken to having some scouts watch her at meets.

As they pulled up in front of the community pool, Parker watched as her other cousin walked toward the car. Peyton was rather tall, with hardly any feminine curves. Her body was lean and muscular, though she somehow seemed to look very delicate. Peyton's khaki skirt was hemmed short, shorter then her own which was hemmed 4 inches above her knee. Her skirt showed off a lot of her toned legs, which donned a pair of very sheer white tights. The white button down blouse she wore was tucked neatly into her skirt and a pair of simple tan flats matched the tan leather Longchamp tote she had over her shoulder.

Peyton's long, dark hair was wet and laying over her shoulders, and as she climbed into the backseat a faint smell of chlorine hit her nose. One thing about Peyton was she always smelled like chlorine, no matter how much perfume she sprayed. The girl mumbled, "Hey" to her cousins before looking down at the phone in her hand, her fingers moving quickly as she texted.

Parker, and Perri, stared at her in the rearview mirror for a moment before exchanging a look with each other. While the two of them got along and often went out shopping and to parties together, Peyton didn't seem to particularly enjoy their company. The three cousins held different groups of friends, yet Parker and Perri's seemed to be able to get along rather well; it was probably because they both liked to party every weekend and most of them worked at the same jobs. Peyton never even tried to hang out with her cousins and declined every time they offered. Her and her friends spent their time at the gym or at the mall.

When they were younger, the three had been inseparable. They each were only a few months apart and in the same grade, it seemed only natural they should get along. And they had, until about fifth grade. While Parker and Perri got into boys and gossiping, Peyton started swimming. They had tried to keep their bond, much of that because their parents pushed for it, but by the end of eighth grade, they weren't on speaking terms with Peyton. When her mom drove them to school all of freshman year it was a very awkward ride, when sophomore year rolled around, Peyton decided to ride her bike or take the bus. But once Perri had gotten her car, her dad had pressured her into driving Peyton to school too. At first they tried to make conversation and be friendly, but that had failed miserably. So they now rode together in a comfortable silence.

Parker glanced out the window of the car to see their school. It's front steps and lawn were littered with khaki wearing students and some varsity cheerleaders. There were a few teachers attempting to direct the students inside, but they seemed to be making no effort. The front of the school was soon replaced by the side of it along with rows of cars as Perri made way toward her assigned parking spot. Pulling into the spot quickly, Perri's car barely missed the silver Ford next to hers. Parker turned to face her cousin with her shocked face and a comment but the cheerleader was already out of the car and reaching into the trunk for her way overlarge cream Juicy bag. Parker shrugged and got out the car, grabbing her stick and bag from the trunk. Slamming the trunk shut she caught up to Perri who had her eyes glued to the back of Peyton who was a good twenty feet ahead of her.

"She doesn't even try, ya know? At least we make an effort to be nice to her. She can't even do that. My dad has been nonstop up my ass for us to get along with her. He keeps saying it's for family sake, that everyone feels awkward at family parties. It doesn't make parties awkward at all. She hangs around Pamela and Portia anyway."

Perri looked at Parker, a look on her face that made it obvious she wanted her to agree. "Yea, I know what you mean. She was over a couple days ago; Dad and Aunt Melinda were in the attic working on something. She had been downstairs but my mom was having her book club and asked her to come up and hang out with me. She legit just sat on my bed and texted the whole time. I'm not even sure why she came with her mom anyway. "

A laugh was emitted from Perri before she replied, "Aunt Melinda probably made her. I wouldn't be surprised if she did. Your dad prob said you were home and Aunt Melinda jumped on the idea of maybe the two of you being all buddy buddy." Parker nodded her head in agreement and opened her mouth to reply but Perri cut her off, "It's just so annoying. Obviously we don't want to have anything to do with each other. Our parents just need to drop it and move on. Like my dad barely even acknowledged that Pru is got into some amazing grad school. She's gonna be a doctor but my dad is more focused on getting Peyton and me to hang out. And when he's not doing that, he's with your dad and Aunt Melinda, and I'm sure the three of them are plotting away."

"Perri, they have more important things then to constantly think about how to make us hang out with Peyton. They're just used to have like a really close knit family." Now that they were outside the front of the school, standing at the bottom of the steps, Parker sat down on the steps, Perri doing the same. "My dad left early this morning, again. My dad's been out of the house in the wee hours of the night like every day this week. My mom was out early this morning too, Matt said just switched shifts, but I highly doubt it. Dad probably called her."

"I heard my mom and dad fighting at like 3 o'clock this morning. My mom was so mad my dad had to leave, she kept saying it wasn't fair and what if he got hurt, and what would happen to his family. I couldn't hear why he was leaving but I did hear him say he had to meet your dad, and Aunt Melinda and Uncle Zeplin. Parker, my dad is a friggen teacher, he def did not have to be walking out the door with a detective, a chef, and a firefighter at 3 am."

Perri pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, biting her bottom lip lightly, "Do you think they're doing something to do with you know what?" Her eyes were wide and had a questioning look to them.  
>Parker took a light sigh, and looked toward the street, thinking for a moment.<p>

For generations, her family had been witches. Her grandma and her sisters had been what they called 'The Charmed Ones', the most powerful witches of their time. They had used what was called 'The Power of Three' to fight evil and protect innocents. In the wake of her grandma aging, and the untimely death of her sister Paige, Wyatt, her dad, Chris, Perri's dad, and Melinda, Peyton's mom, took up what their mother and her sister, Phoebe, couldn't do anymore. Apparently The Elders, a council of Whitelighters, had wanted to pass on this 'Power of Three' to her dad and his siblings by making them 'Twice Blessed'. But her grandma would hear none of it. But just because they weren't 'Twice Blessed' and forming a 'Power of Three', didn't mean they weren't a powerful force to be reckoned with.

They had done something big when Parker was just a baby that put a complete halt on the forces of evil. Her grandma said that her and her sisters, along with their children, wanted all of them to have a normal life, or as normal as it could be. Matt being about 5 or 6 at the time, had a few memories of when the family used magic. He said there were always lots of blue lights and he can vaguely recall a few demons, but he did remember there always being loud bangs and screams. His strongest memory from his younger years was all of them gathered at their great grandfather's house one night, with their Auntie Billie's kids, and all their parents hugging and kissing them goodbye. He was very upset and scared, and had cried himself to sleep. But when he woke up in the morning he was tucked away safe in his bed. And after that, things were different. He never saw the lights again and all the noises stopped.

She, obviously being so young at the time, had no memory of when her family used magic to fight evil, nor, she could assume, did Perri or Peyton. So they wouldn't know what it was like to have demon fighting parents. But she knew what Perri was thinking, and now she was thinking the same thing. Were the forces they had stopped, or maybe thought they stopped, back? Was her mom and dad going to spend their time fighting demons? Due to their current sneaky behavior and need to have a close knit family, she felt herself grow worried.

Opening her mouth and turning to speak to Perri, she was cut off by the loud shrill of the warning bell. They had 10 minutes to get to homeroom. Her eyes connected with Perri's as they walked up the steps to the school, and she knew Perri knew she was thinking the same thing. Once they entered the building, and were surrounded by their peers, they began chatting about homework during their walk to their lockers and to homeroom.

* * *

><p>The day had dragged on unbelievably slow; though somehow it was a blur. By the time the final bell had rung and it was time to go home, Parker wanted nothing more to go curl up in her bed till dinner. But she had to go to field hockey practice and had begrudgingly changed into her practice kilt and jersey. The normal 2 hours they spent at practice had felt like a lifetime and she had been so engrossed in her thoughts of what her parents were up to that she was completely off on her game.<p>

Her coach expected that if she did as good as she normally did, and practiced even harder, that she could be scouted by a decent college by the end of that semester. Coach Williams had yelled at her and pushed her the whole practice and afterward pulled her over to the side to discuss why she had gotten beaten around like she was the ball. Of course she had said she was just tired and her coach told her she had to be back up on her game for that weekends match.

Parker promised she would and had practically ran to the locker room to change back into her uniform. While she was changing she felt a bit sore, probably from all her teammates hitting her with their sticks consistently and the multiple falls she had from tripping. Though now as she was walking home, she felt really sore. Her knees were throbbing as were multiple places on her body, and her ankle hurt each time she stepped on it; though she was sure she didn't sprain it. Part of her wanted to call her brother for a ride.

Though someone was looking after her as a car pulled up next to her and she looked over to see a sleek black Volvo. The driver was a beautiful, fair haired blonde with large green eyes; Lily Russo, her brothers fiancé. Lily smiled brightly at Parker and pulled the window down ,"Hey there! I saw you would be getting out of practice on my way home and figured I'd pick you up and let you drive. I called but your phone was off and by the time I got to the school you were gone. But I figured if I took the small streets I'd see you, so get in dear!" Parker smiled widely at Lily and hurriedly put all her stuff in the back seat as Lily climbed into the passenger seat. By the time Parker was getting into the driver side, Lily was buckled and smiling at her.

"Thanks Lily. I'm finally getting to drve this week. My test is in 2 weeks and I barely have any time."

"It's seriously no problem. I may be able to take you drive this weekend, I'll just have to double check my schedule." She shot her a toothy grin and waved her hands at the steering wheel, "I'm starved so lets get home!"

Lily was not only her brother's future wife, but also a witch. She didn't openly practice magic, so Parker had no idea if she had active powers or if she just had the ability to perform spells and the like. Her and Matt had met through Pru, Perri's sister, when they were about 14. They'd dated ever since and about a year ago, Matt proposed to her. Of course Lily had said yes, but she wanted to wait till she passed her bar exam to officially get married; she said that she didn't want to be stressed constantly and fight with Matt. Parker honestly doubted Matt could ever truly get mad at Lily. The woman was near perfect to Parker, her pretty face and great physique aside, she had an amazing personality. She was kind hearted and friendly, she got along with almost everybody, she was understanding and had a great sense of humor. She could also cook and she was great with cars, and kids, and Parker was certain that if she ever saw her do magic, it had to be amazing. But above everything else, she saw Lily as near perfect because she could tolerate her brother.

Matt, short for Matthew, was a very immature person. Sure he was a cop, but that didn't make him grow up at all. Matt loved to joke around and pull childish pranks. His favorite ones were on his younger sister. Putting fake snakes in her bed and hiding her stuff were his most common tricks, though he did pull some random ones occasionally. Once he made some foul mixture and poured it into her bed while she was sleeping. Her mom thought she'd thrown up all over herself and just slept in it. It took her nearly a week to get the smell out of her hair. Matt did get grounded for the act and Parker had gleefully rubbed that in his face.

As she drove, Parker kept looking at Lily out of the corner of her eye. The car drove smoothly and she felt like she was driving good. Lily looked comfortable and wasn't on edge. Her dad would constantly be on her and correcting her. He made her nervous. Lily didn't. Maybe just driving comfortably made her driving better.

"Parallel park when we get on the street. You need to ace that when you take the test."

Now that made her nervous. She'd done it before, but it'd take her so long and by the time she'd gotten into the spot she didn't even want to drive. Though her dad did tend to pick the tightest spots he could find. And driving up her street, all the spots were big. She eyed the spot in front of her house. It was in between her soon to be car, a silver Lexus, and her neighbors truck. She pulled up next to the truck and began pulling backwards. As she did she adjusted the wheel and pressed the button to turn the back camera on. More than enough space. The car backed into the spot, a little close to her car, but she pulled forward into the middle of the spot. Smiling at Lily she hurriedly jumped out of the car to check her parking. She stared at it for a few moments before turning to look at Lily, who now stood next to her.

"It's a little far from the pavement, but it's good. You did well."

Lily wrapped her arms around her in a hug then pulled away and bounced up the stairs and into the manor. Parker smiled and went to grab her stuff out of the backseat before turning back toward her house. She eyed the empty driveway and felt saddened to know her parents weren't home. Sighing lightly she walked up the front steps and into the manor, dropping her belongings next to the door.

As she made her to the dining room she was greeted by the sight of her brother wearing a pink apron and holding a plate of somewhat blackened chicken. As she stared at her brother, she heard footsteps behind her then a soft gasp then giggle from Lily.

"Oh Matt, baby, you overcooked the chicken."

Matt smiled crookedly, and said, "Yea, sorry about that. I got distracted." Parker glanced in the living room and the video game on pause proved Matt had spent probably most of his day glued in front of it.

"But it's still edible. And I made some mashed potatoes and biscuits to go with it. There's corn too."

At the sound of food, her stomach growled loudly, causing both Matt and Lily to stare at her. Feeling her face reddened she mumbled, "Hahaha, well I'm hungry I guess." She then laughed awkwardly and headed into the dining room, taking her seat at the table.

The dinner between the three of them consisted of each of them talking about their day, and then continued on about something Matt wanted in their wedding. After she consistently heard Lily repeat 'oh no no no', Parker decided to interject.

"Matt, when are mom and dad coming home?"

Matt paused on eating his food, his fork hovering at his mouth, while Lily pushed her food around on her plate. "I'm not sure Parker, I guess they should be home soon. I'll give the hospital a call after dinner to see if mom is still there." He then smiled widely, too fake of a smile though, "Why? Do you need mommy and daddy to read you a wittle stwory and check for monsters under the bed." He laughed at his joke and shoved his fork full of food into his mouth while Lilly giggled and ate a small piece of chicken.

"Why did Uncle Chris, Aunt Melinda, and Uncle Zeplin meet up with dad?"

Matt paused mid-chew, his mouth hanging open while Lily stopped to stare at her. "Idonoydoitmattr" The strange gurgle of words from his mouth caused both Lily and Parker to stare at him until he swallowed. After which he repeated, "Why does it matter Parker?"

"I was just curious. Perri said her dad was about around 3:00 this morning, she said he was meeting with them. Just thought it was kind of weird."

Both Matt and Lily stared at her then glanced at each other. Though both their looks were confused, she could tell they both knew something was going on. Lily went back to eating her food, her eyes glued to her plate whereas Matt looked at her, "It's nothing Parker, I promise. Just some family stuff." Though his words sounded as though they were meant to comfort her, she could tell they were final; he wouldn't tell her whatever he seemed to know.

Parker stared him down until he went back to eating his food, looking down at his plate, just like Lily was doing. She stared between the two before dropping her fork and pushing her plate away from herself. "I'm gonna go do my homework. I have a essay to write."

She then got up, pushed her chair in, and quickly walked into the hallway, grabbing her bag, then went up the stairs and toward her room. Once inside, she dropped her bag and leaned against the door for a moment, then slipped her shoes off and quietly opened it, tip toeing to the top of the stairs. Leaning her body against the wall, she peered around it down the stairs, keeping her ears perked.

For a few seconds she heard nothing, then she heard Lily's voice, though talking low, she could understand the words.

"I think that they need to be more careful. It's obvious for Wyatt to be leaving at all hours, but the rest of them have no reason. We don't need Parker and Perri getting curious, it can only led to trouble."

"I know Lily, I completely agree."

"What exactly are they doing anyway? I was under the presumption that your family was retired."

There was silence for a few seconds then she heard a sigh from Matt.

"I honestly have no idea. I know that something happened and my dad and Uncle Chris went to investigate. Aunt Melinda and Uncle Zeplin got involved later as a precautionary. Dad said it was probably nothing, so I shouldn't worry. But my mom getting involved has got me thinking I should."

"Did your mom say something this morning when she left?"

"She just said that she needed to get to dad. That he was calling out to her. She wanted to park the cars at the garage so Parker would think they were working. But she thought she would be home by early afternoon. I tried calling her a few times but nothing."

"Maybe Bianca knows something? Chris could have called her."

"Nah, she would have contacted us. If they're not home by tomorrow morning I'm gonna call Pru, Leo, and Paulina. We can try to use our combined powers to scry for them."

"Matt, I can just do it. All of your powers are binded by the magic that was done years ago."

"No, we need to try to access our powers. We had them when we were younger; we were able to use them. Somehow we still have to be tied to them; the bind can't ruin that tie."

"I understand, just know that I'm here for you. Your whole family has accepted me and welcomed me with open arms, the least I can do is help in any way possible.

There was another sigh, then she heard silverware moving against the plates. Then Matt sighed again before speaking, "You can help by keeping taps on Parker. She knows you're a witch and if something magical is going down, she may try to talk to you before me. I just need to know she won't try finding out why dad is leaving late at night. I don't need to deal with my parents freaking cause I got her involved, or didn't try to stop her."

"I know. I'll do my best to trail her away from this. She knows about your family's history, maybe I can just pin it on a check up, to make sure things are still safe. But she's still going to be curious and you know that; it's only human that she should be.

There was the sound of stuff being sat down on the table, and Parker pressed herself more against the wall, trying to listen. She heard what sounded like fish flopping around before realizing it was them kissing. She felt a blush creep over her cheeks and she made way to go back to her room when Matt's voice was heard again. "It worries me more though that she may get swept up into all of this, more than any of us; more than my parents are."

"I know what you mean."

Parker stood still for a moment trying to put together what she heard but then she heard light footsteps nearing the stairs and as quietly as possible to ran to her room, shutting the door lightly. Turning on her light she grabbed her bag and quickly sat down at her desk, whipping out a textbook and worksheet. She flipped open to the current chapter and pretended to read. A few moments later a light knock sounded at her door, "Come in!"

Parker turned to look at the door as it opened and Lily stepped in her room. She stayed next to the door, holding it open. "Do you want to come get ice-cream with me? I've been craving some."

"I'm sorry Lily, I just have so much to do. But I promise I'll go next time!"

Lily smiled approvingly at her, "Sounds good. Just don't work too hard missy."

Parker nodded her head, smiling brightly at Lily as she turned and left her room, closing the door behind her. After she did, Parker turned back to her desk, her eyes staring toward her text. Though her thoughts were far from doing her homework.

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<p>

I always like to have a visual when reading a story, especially of what the characters look like. These are the references and models I used for each character:

Parker Halliwell - Emma Watson (2009-2010)

Perri Halliwell - Demi Lavoto (with a lighter shade of brown)

Peyton Rehl - Ashley Rickards

Matthew Halliwell - Chace Crawford

Lily Russo - Amanda Seyfried


	2. CHAPTER TWO

At some point during the time she sat staring at her text, Parker had fallen asleep. Her head laid in her arms over her text, and her back was hurting from the uncomfortable position. Though she knew if the consistent vibrating of her phone wasn't happening she would of still been sleeping. And speaking of which; Parker groggily reached over for her phone, squinting her tired eyes to see who was calling: Perri.

Parker slid off the lock and answered the call from her cousin, squinting to look at the clock in front of her as she did so; it was 2 am.

"Perri it's 2 in the morning. Why are you calling me?"

"Well hello to you too."

"Ugh sorry, I was sleeping. Like most people tend to do."

"Hahaha funny. Anyway, I was sleeping too. But about a half hour I woke up to get a bottle of water and I heard my mom. At first she was in the basement on the phone, I couldn't hear what she was saying but she sounded like, I dunno, worried or something. I was gonna go down but she came up and I hid, I feel like if she saw me she would be mad. Anyway, she had some little fit in the kitchen, threw her brand new phone and kicked something. Then she left."

"She left? Like took her keys and left."

"No she magically left."

"Your mom has powers too?"

"Apparently, it was so weird. It wasn't like those lights that Matt, Pru, or Leo remember. It was like something else."

"Like what?"

"She like got all blurry and like wavy then just disappeared."

"Weird."

"You're telling me."

"So that's why you're calling me?"

"Parker! This is serious. My mom is using magic, I'm pretty sure my dad still isn't home. Are your parents?"

"…"

Parker furrowed her eyebrows and went to get up to look out her window and see when she suddenly heard a loud bang. Jumping lightly from the scare of it, she stared at her door. Soon following the bang there were a serious of other noises then she heard voices. She made her way toward her door to see what was happening when there was another bang, this one louder.

Jumping again she pulled her phone up to her ear, "Perri there's something going on…"

"What?"

Another bang, this one even louder caused her to jump again and drop her phone. After this bang she heard a door fly open and a few set of feet run down the stairs. She then heard yelling, a voice sounding like her dad's was in the mix, and that made her move toward the door. Though as her hand touched the handle another bang sounded, this one the loundest and strongest. The house trembled lightly but with enough force to knock Parker off her feet.

She let out a soft yelp as she hit the floor and crawled backwards, her hands blindly reaching out for her phone. As she pulled it up to her ear she could hear Perri, "…going on? Are you ok? Parker? Parker?"

"I don't know. The house shook. Was there an earthquake?"

"No. I didn't feel anything. Are you ok?"

Before Parker could answer another bang sounded out and the house shook again, more violently this time.

"It did it ag.."

Another bang, this one sounding closer and another shake, one with enough force to cause things in her room to knock over. After this one, Parker felt herself shake then she suddenly dropped her phone and got up. Running to her door and pulling it open she ran out into the hallway, running toward her stairs, yelling, "Daaad? Moooom? Mattt?"

As she reached the stairs and went to step down the stairs the bang happened again, even louder now that she was out of her room, and another shake happened, the force of it causing her to lose her footing and fall forward down the stairs.

After a few hard tumbles and head bangs she landed on the connecting landing of the stairs. Groaning slightly she put her hand against her head which ached from banging against the floor. She heard a series of voices, a few which said her name. Then there were soft arms around her and they began pulling her back up the stairs.

Whoever was holding her stopped and pressed her against a wall. "Are you ok?"

It was Lily. She nodded her head and opened her eyes to stare at Lily's worried face. Her green eyes looked wider than usual and had a panicked look to them, but at the knowledge that she was fine they seemed to soften.

"What's going on?"

At her question, Lily seemed to not know what to say. Her mouth hung open for a moment then she closed it and just stared at her. Though as another bang sounded then a shake, Lily grabbed tightly onto her arms and nearly dragged her into hers and Matt's room. She slammed the door shut, and locked it, then pushed her backwards until she felt herself fall onto the bed. After she was sitting, Parker saw Lily's figure pacing back and forth in the dark.

"Lily?"

"Yes Parker?"

"Are you going to tell me?"

"I think you need to talk to your dad."

Lily stopped pacing and Parker could feel her eyes burning into her. Though as a loud howl sounded out then what sounded like a small explosion, she could feel Lily's eyes move from her to the door, just as Parker's had.

"Please stay here Parker."

Without another word, Lily shot through the door, and slammed it shut behind her. Parker stared wordlessly at the door, a confused expression across her face. After a few moments she felt herself grow scared, a type of scared she could remember feeling since she was little. All she wanted to do was run into her dad's arms. Because of that feeling she quickly got off the bed, a little too fast, and ran out of the room.

Practically flying down the stairs and landing into whatever commotion, she ignored the mess and destruction that greeted her and directed her sight onto a tall, sandy haired man.

"Daddy!"

The man turned to look at her. At first he looked horrified but the expression was soon replaced by relief as Parker dove into his arms. He held her tight against his chest, stroking her light hair as he did. After a few moments Parker pulled away and looked up at her dad.

"What happened?"

Her dad looked down at her, an uncertain look across his face. He then diverted his eyes to look behind her. Parker turned around to look and took note of half her family standing there.

Uncle Chris and Aunt Bianca were standing off to the side, both covered in small cuts. Her Aunt Melinda was hovering her hands, which were emitting a strange light, over her Uncle Zeplin. Her second Aunts, P.J, Tamora, and Kat were standing against a far war, all three looking slightly beat up.

Parker then turned her head slightly to look at Matt and Lily who were standing by the stairs, a few feet from them was her mom who was staring in shock at Parker. Next to her mom was her grandma and her sister, Phoebe.

She went to ask again what was going on but her dad's grip tightened on her and he pushed her toward the stairs, speaking as he did so, "Kori, take her upstairs. I'll be up soon."

Her mom nodded at her dad's words and wrapped her arm around her daughter, walking her up the stairs. Parker looked back at her family, feeling her face redden as she noticed they were all staring at her.

The moment her mom and her reached her bedroom door, Parker could hear an array of voices sound out. But they were soon cut off as her mom closed the door to her room. Suddenly the light turned on and it's abrupt brightness caused Parker to stumble backwards a bit. Her head was spinning and the feeling of hitting her head against the stairs hit her.

Her mom's hands sat lightly on her arms and led her toward her bed. Parker crawled onto it, lying across the covers. She felt the bed shift as her mom sat down but she didn't open her eyes to look at her.

They both sat there in an uncomfortable silence for what seemed like hours before Parker dared to speak, "Mom what happened?"

For a few minutes she heard nothing but her mom's light breathing then a sigh. Parker opened her eyes to stare at her mom. After letting her eyes adjust to the bright light, she gasped lightly at the sight of her mom. When she had been downstairs, she hadn't seen anything wrong with her mom. But looking at her now, she could. While she had no cuts on her, she was covered in dirt and what looked like dried blood, there were what looked like bruises under some of the dirt, but she wasn't sure.

Parker let out a whimper and pulled herself toward her mom, wrapping her arms around her. "Mommy, are you ok?"

Her moms arms wrapped around her and her head rested on top of Parkers. They stayed like this until her bedroom door opened and her dad stepped in. He stared at the two of them then coughed. Her mom took this as a sign and pulled away from her daughter. Her lips pressed against her forehead and Parker leaned into it, but then her mom backed away and stood next to her dad. Her hands rested on his shoulder before she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Parker stared at her dad, a confused expression across his face. Their brown eyes connected and she could see her dad appeared equally as confused. Her dad was then moving toward her bed, and taking a seat on the edge of it. His hands folded across his lap and he looked down at them, avoiding his daughters stare.

She bit her bottom lip softly as she stared at her dad. Part of her wanted to freak out and ask what happened a hundred times, but some logical, mature part of her was able to hold her back. But she knew it wouldn't have control for long. She was confused, and scared, and worried; it was overwhelming.

Suddenly her dad turned to look at her. He took a deep breath and spoke, "So I assume you would like to know what happened?"

Parker nodded her head at her dad's question, but didn't say anything.

"You know we did a lot years ago to give you the life you have now, right?"

Parker nodded her head again, but then decided to ask, "What exactly did you do?"

Her dad opened her mouth to speak but then closed it. He appeared to think for a moment before opening his mouth to speak. "It'll be easier to understand if I explain some things. I know you're aware of the Power of Three, the magic that your grandma and her sisters used. And I've told you about Twice Blessed, the Power of Three that my siblings and myself make up. But each of my cousins and their siblings make up at power. Aunt Phoebe's three daughters form a Power of Three, though not nearly as powerful as the original or my families. Aunt Paige's daughters form a Power of Two. All of the cousins together form a Power of Eight. We were all powerful on our own and in our own family's powers but together we were unstoppable."

He stopped to take a breath and stare at his daughter before continuing, "Growing up, we have always used magic, it was in our blood and who we were. Our parents always seemed tired from demon fighting but we enjoyed it so much, none of us could see how our parents could hate it. At least we couldn't until we each started having our own families."

"I met your mother fighting a darklighter. He had the upper hand and when I feared for the worst, there she was. She had an active power of telekinesis and was able to force the darklighters arrow back at him. We obviously got married and had Matt, we were overjoyed. While my mom was a nervous wreck at having a grandchild, I was excited. Of course there were demon attacks still but never when Matt was around, so I never worried. Soon after Matt was born, Chris and Bianca had Pru and Leo and a few weeks later P.J had Phiona. It was exciting to all of us, to have these tiny little children who could come into their powers at any time. I think we were most excited for that."

"And soon they did. By the time they were all about 1 year old, each of them started gaining powers. First it was Matt who started orbing himself all over the city, it was a constant game of hide and go seek Matt. Then Pru started conjuring things left and right then Leo followed with energy balls. Phiona, following after her mother, would continuously beam her mother to her side at all hours of the day. It started getting harder to fight demons so we set up a schedule of who would be watching the magical toddlers, it was mostly Billie and her fiancé who could watch over them. And things got easier for a bit."

"But then both Tamora and Kat decided to have children around the same time. Tamara had Jenna and Kat followed with Tessa. Both of them came out of the wombs with telekinetic orbing and after a few months developed a trait that enabled them to send out a jingle for their mothers. It was mass confusion and if things weren't bad enough, Billie and Melinda got pregnant. Billie had Mason, Serena, and Kristen, triplets who after 3 months could use telekinesis. Melinda had Paulina who came with the ability to slow molecules down, which somehow came in handy. The newborn would always be so unsettled with the noise her cousins made that she would slow down the things they were orbing and conjuring; it made it easier for us to catch the dangerous items."

"After that we agreed that we needed to let the current generation grow a bit before expanding our families. Four years later, Matt is 6 years old and coming into telekinetic orbing, Pru and Leo are starting to shimmer and Phiona started beaming. Now we have children who can all transport themselves to their parents. And they did it often, quite a few times during a battle. But we just hired magical help to help care for the children when we couldn't."

"But when you, Perri, and Peyton were born, all in the same three months did we grow worried. We weren't ready to deal with any newborns with powers. The option to bind your powers came up but then more attacks started. With our growing family, we were a target. That's when we decided something other than binding your powers needed to be done."

"We dropped all of you off at your great grandfather's home one night, with Billie's triplets, each of us unsure if we could ever see you again. It was heartbreaking and unsettling, but we knew what needed to be done. The Power of Eight, a Power of Nine with Billie, combined with The Power of Three and we made a Power of Twelve. Your mom, Uncle Coop, Zeplin, Bianca, Alexus, Lyndon, and Owen all gathered with us also. My mom, Aunt Phoebe, and Aunt Paige wrote up a strongly worded spell and we stood together, ready to close the underworld. We knew whatever we were doing was temporary, but we hoped with the strong force we were coming with, it would hold for many decades."

"The source of the spell was the Power of Three and we had to protect that. We stood around them and outside of us stood our spouses. We each chanted and when demons started to attacked, fended them off. It was harsh and brutal, and the battle seemed to last days, though it had only been hours. We were sure exactly what we did, but we somehow blocked access from the underworld; meaning you could enter or leave it. Satisfied, we collected our children and went home to bind each of your powers. It was hard to bind the three new cousins, unknowing to what powers you could have had, but it was important that we did it."

Her dad shot her an apologetic look, after the bit about her powers but continued, "You see Parker, what happened tonight, what's been happening recently, we're not sure what it is. We still have no access to the underworld and whatever attacked tonight was strong. We've been tracking it for awhile now, but we thought it was nothing. And were hoping that after tonight, it's gone."

Parker stared for a moment at her dad after he spoke. She hadn't known in depth what had happened and why they binded the family magic, but now she had a bit more understanding. It was a necessary action. "Do you think it's a demon?"

"Honestly I'm not sure Parker, we couldn't see it. It was too fast moving for us to see what it was. But it was strong. Let's just hope that was the last of it."

Parker nodded her head then yawned loudly.

"You need to go to sleep. I'll let you stay home from school tomorrow because of what happened."

Her dad leaned over and hugged her, he kept the hug for a few moments before pulling away. He grabbed the blanket at the end of her bed and pulled it up over her. Parker laid on her side, resting her head on her pillow as her dad put the blanket on her. As he went to leave the room, Parker accepted sleep almost immediately and could vaguely hear her dad say something about not repeating what happened tonight.

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<p>

Zeplin is Melinda's husband. He is a witch with an active power of 'calling'.

Alexus is Tamora's boyfriend. He was a demon who made a bargain to be human; he has one human lifetime before his powers are stolen.

Lyndon is P.J's husband. He is a witch with an active power of 'levitation'.

To answer weiliya, Bianca is still a Phoenix, but because it's a new future, much about her has changed. More on her will come in future chapters.


End file.
